


dream smp thoughts and headcanons

by rollingbubbles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingbubbles/pseuds/rollingbubbles
Summary: i need to type these out somewhere and if i do it here i can keep track of it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Dré the immortal blob

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to tag this story at all

Sometimes I get confused about what qualifies as a canon life.

I thought before the season 2 finale that dream was immortal.

Finding out he isn't is quite wired though.

Think about it like this; One of the wars that started was because Tommy KILLED Dream. 

You can tell me that the fights during the wars and anything not relevant to the plot aren't canon lives.

However you'd think something that sparks up a war and probably causes a whole chain of event to happen would be canon and that's exactly why i thought dream was immortal.

BECAUSE EVERYONE SAID HE HADN'T LOST ANY LIVES AND HE WAS STILL VIBIN AT 3??? HELLO CHILE???


	2. rabooski baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who are you and who are you working for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go white boy go

ranboo during sapnap's stream was such a rude awakening that anything can happen at anytime without warning.

like sure, dream's part was also kinda o_O surprising. but we knew he was going in there which had to mean at least a little bit of lore would get kinda sprinkled in. i wasn't expecting him to not talk at all but i really wasnt expecting too much more.

also the way my heart broke

sapnap: im your best friend, you have to stay here, you cant keep trying to escape, i love you but this isn't going to end well for you if you keep it up

dream:.... tell ranboo i said hi :)

like hello?? break my heart again and ill bap u upside the head, pal.

i get it's to show dream doesnt even care that he's there, he just wants to get out and start causing problems like the booger he is.

but anyway i was really looking forward to another sap lore stream some other time but thIS??? THIS LITTLE SICK RANBOOSKER LOGS IN????? HELLO??? JESUS ARE YOU LISTENING???? 

And i was like waiting for sapnap to show him the message, thinking ranboo is gonna go and get really anxious, have a break down in front us all, or even attack sapnap.......

BRUHHHHHHHH no  
thIS DUDE JUST  
😐 and dips  
on some high ho its  
off to work we go type stuff

like okay bro good night, ive had enough  
take me back to when karl was building around a mushroom.


	3. speaking of karl's mushroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that place aint gonna last long

idek what they're calling it but i can feel it in my guts that it's not going to end well there.

also i hope niki and them interact with each other.

i would pay money i dont have for that.

but i can feel it in my gut that people are about to lose a few lives here and soon, something big about to pOP oFf and 

I PERSONALLY DO NOT KNOW IF IM READY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM NOT EXCITED WHAT SO EVER. And it doesn't mean I'm not going to be watching it and talking to my phone while crying.

also im excited for quackity's return 💞 Alexanderia my beloved💞


	4. quacity returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????? insert World Is Mine by Miku

quackity returning is GOING TO BE SO GOOD.

AND I KNOW IT FOR A FACT.

Because there are no more politics except for tubbo being.... a jschlatt incarnate who's secretly politically power hungry but he's just cute and i mean HE SEEEEEMS nicer about it. but keep in mind he really said "gimme power or i will literally destroy everything everyone has ever known and loved." :/ no one can convince me tubbo is a protagonist, on a good day he's an anti hero :/// anywAys

quackity's whole role was to be lawful neutral or lawful evil and he wanted power just like dream and tubbo 

but he's obviously never depicted with armor and even in the scene when coming through the portal to save tommy with punz he still didn't have armor, not even like iron boots, man was not having it. 

so physically asserting himself somewhere wasnt an option for him, he wanted to politically gain control. i dont think he would necessarily be a bad ruler or anything, nothing nearly as bad a schlatt because even as schlatt was at it, he would step back fpr a moment and see what was happening and would try to talk sense into schlatt.

lawful neutral, on a good day

it is still 100% wilbur's fault though, in my head.

it could've all been solved if instead of saying "quackity, is schlatt wins we pool our votes together and we win but if we win regardless, you have no say in what happens," 

like he 100% could have even lied and just said "we pool our votes together no matter what and whoever has the lesser percent will be the Secretary of state or the Senate" or SOMETHING bruhhhh

the plot calls for drama though.

anyways.  
i think quackity is gonna also be immune to the egg  
if there's someone else that could be immune  
of course one of the other people to just further get on bad's nerves gotta be Big Q💃

and i think quackity will take this opportunity to gather people in to protect them from the egg to make a small group of people who go against the eggy business.

and because he's immune he'll very quickly shoot up in the ranks of this group, tommy being too concerned with the hotel and completely uninterested in leading anyways, because the youth need a break, quackity just has so much potential.

unless he comes back and he doesn't want poWER AT ALL OR THE EGG MAKES HIM MORE POWER HUNGRY THERES JUST TOO MUCH POTENTIAL WITH QUACKITY AS A CHARACTER.  
GoODt nIGHT.


	5. quackkarlnap???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karlquacknap LMAO im siCk  
> napquackkarl??  
> karlnapquack?????😭😭 hello???

time traveler meets serial pet killer meets the debate kid who argues politics in class with u.

my my what shenanigans will they get up to when quacky makes his return 😨 

also a head canon of mine is that karl can control his time powers in small amounts. like minutes, just to redo a few things.

so when he was convincing quacknap to let him in please (you said 2 minutes, its been two minutes) he had redo the conversation a few times.

which is cute. thats all this chapter is, its just cute. 

also i wonder if quackity will also be moving to the the shroom township, like probably? but nothiNg is ever confirmes in this DAMNbloODYSMP


	6. tales of the smap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

so im just going to jot down what i think is happening and some reoccurring themes from what i just witnessed

so 

quackity is usually there and is usually vulgar and usually dies

sapnap, if there, has a habit it losing someone or having already had lost someone. i had no clue how to word that but anyways

badboyhalo and his reoccurring addictions to alcohol.

ranboo being silenced, back seated or picked on.

if fundy is there he is seen a weirdo 

if techno is there he is someone who's bad side you want to avoid   
also billiam and the sheriff existing in the same time is a complete mind fuck.

karl is always seen as strange as well but people still listen to him, regardless of how much he acts like he doesnt underatand the situation he's still going back and changing things, he's causing deaths and he's causing havoc amongst the people.

i can't think of anything else that's properly reoccurring, when more comes out I'll have more to say

but also there could be a trend of dream not being there, like 

not in prison; able to show up, in prison; unable to show up

but i refuse to think about what that means


	7. ranBOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trUST PHILZA MINECRAFT

TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT omg hes gonna trust quackity  
TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFTTRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFTTRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT TRUST PHILZA MINECRAFT


	8. the first headcannon wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUNDYYYYYYYYY

okay i saw an iceberg explanation video and they talked about the theory/head cannon that fundy's so stressed and broken that he imagined the cogchamp server, it's all in his head.

and i cant unsee it...

like everyone from the smp is gone with the exception of people who he probably saw as nice, like from his perspective they're like.... the only nice people.

he imagined 5up because of his failing relationship with dream and crumb, now this is a stretch but i dont CARE, but crumb is like an easier version of dream in a sense that she talked about being a god or being too powerful,,,, like a tiny baby dream


	9. man i can feel it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can feel it, but i wont

something eggy is about to happen or something half endery is about to happen... or both and that scares me, im about to start refusing this continuity, everyone lived happily ever after and you cannot tell me otherwise


	10. I mean canonically....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my big brain arc

canonically, and this is just now occuring to me, but canonically fundy is the youngest on the server 

as he was physically born after Tommy was, as it shows that fundy was born in lmanberg which was founded by Tommy and wilbur 

bizarre to think about

like how old even if fundy???m

HOW DOES TIME WORK HERE HOW MUCH TIME HAS IT BEEN SINCE THE FIRST LITTLE FIGHT ABOUT BURNING DOWN A TREEHOUSE OR SMTH

CAN I REMEMBER?? NO.😭😭


	11. just watched tommy's vods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fuc I what I what he wgat

so... *dies* *drowns*

okay but like... I don't think they're gonna like stream everyday until he's out or anything... anyways I gotta go watch... jack or smth bc quackity did smth or other.. I'm... brain fed em and SaM IS ABOUT TO STREAM IM....M dying


	12. Tommy and tubbo sitting ina tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then tubbo pulls out a fucking nuke

so

on twitter right now

there are lots of people wanting tubbo to find out and show he cares about his friend by getting emotional and angry

which I'd be all for but what is he going to do?

nuke the prison????

aha okay?????? kill Tommy AND dream then???? okayyyy????

so that's off the table

what's else could he do? file a complaint to sam???

I'm sure it'll get taken care of in 5 to 7 business days, okay next

he could go after who did it 

right and who did it?

oh his other friend? one of the only other people on this server that matter to him???? craaazyyy

anyways tubbo first cannon kill ranboo lets go


	13. TOMYMMYMYMYYM

AKRL U BETTER FIX THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW I MISS MY BRITISH FIRW BALL I MISS HIM I MISS HIM BRING HIM NAVCK

DREAM I KNWO YOU'RE SEXY AND HOT AND COOL BUT YKU AINT HAD TO THATATATATTATATAT


	14. okay pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fooLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH

so ranboo is getting a mansion....

an extremely large mansion....

that his family is going to live in...

and probably pass down along the line of more family...

that might get turned into a .....

preservation of sorts....

it's almost like

the lost city of mizu 

because it's so dummy thick


	15. h-h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h-h-h-hannah

IRRAACIC BRETAHING 

HANAANAHHHHH

SOMEONE GRT HER OUT OF THERE OH MAH GOOOODDDDDDD

HAAANNAAAAHHHHHHHH

she's persephone if she joins team anarchy 

and that's so cool


End file.
